


Just a Dream

by VryrMiradi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can you tell that?, I think I'm tagging right?, i don't actually know what i'm doing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VryrMiradi/pseuds/VryrMiradi
Summary: “The anger in your heart may keep you warm now, Reece, but it will keep you cold once you reach your grave.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Just a Dream

The red haired man crawled into bed. He was exhausted having spent the last day working in the field he had recently acquired. Reece was proud of how much he had gotten done already, but it was tiring work and he was ready to sleep.

When Reece awoke he was in the middle of a snowy clearing surrounded by a forest. The light snowfall muted sounds around him as he stood on shaky legs and brushed the snow off to look around. He decided to go into the trees, thinking it would probably be safer than staying in the clearing.

As Reece walked he continued looking around before he realized that he didn't recognize this part of the forest. He trudged on, confused, before he saw a tree taller than the others in a little clearing that was barely large enough for it ahead of him. As he walked towards it he saw a tall gaunt humanoid with a deer skull for a head walk around the tree and sit down. It seemed to be waiting for him.

When he got closer to the wendigo he spoke softly. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” it replied hoarsely. “This is just a dream, I can do no harm here.”

Reece only nodded and sat down beside it. The creature didn't seem to mind as the two sat in comfortable silence. 

An hour past with the only sound being the soft hiss of the snow falling. 

Suddenly the wendigo spoke again. “The anger in your heart may keep you warm now, Reece, but it will keep you cold once you reach your grave.”

Before Reece could respond the wendigo was gone and he started to see black at the edges of his vision before he blacked out.

He sat up straight, in his bed this time, breathing like he had just run a marathon. The wendigo’s words still echoing in his ears.

“The anger in your heart may keep you warm now, Reece, but it will keep you cold once you reach your grave.”

He hugged himself, shivering as he thought over those words. What did the creature mean?! What kind of dream was that?!

He glanced at the window to see how dark it was out. Seeing the moon through the window showed that it wasn't even midnight yet. He licked his lips and slowly relaxed as he calmed down. 

About half an hour past before he had grown tired again and laid back down. It took a little while longer before he slipped back into sleep.

The rest of the night he didn't have any dreams, which had him relieved in the morning when he woke up again. He ignored the dream, deciding not to dwell on it, and went about his chores for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So umm never actually posted anything here before. My works are (hopefully) more edited than what I have on Quote, but if you see any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, ect. please let me know. I have more started for this but uh ngl I don't actually know if I'm going to post it, I run out of inspiration quickly and I can only seem to do short blurbs. I can try to continue if everyone wants though


End file.
